


Light of Dawn

by seocago



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Major character death God pls forgive Me, Siren!jeongin, siren!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seocago/pseuds/seocago
Summary: And he swam, he swam. Deep into where nobody could find; deep where he would keep his lover safe and sound.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Light of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Avie, my angsty emo ninja.

“Are you going to stay there all day?”

Jeongin turned to look at his brother, giving him a shy smile before wriggling into a more comfortable position—hiding himself behind the huge rock quite far from the shore. “Just until they’re done,” he murmured.

“That would take all day.”

“They’ll only play until the sun sets,” the younger answered. Eyes never leaving the familiar faces he’d seen every afternoon when the sun lingered adown, adorning the sky in its soft light orange hue.

“But you’ll stay even longer.”

He could imagine the frown on his brother’s face, the disapproving look Jeongin would always get each time he brought up about one thing his brother loathed the most: humans.

“Why do you hate them so much?” Jeongin asked.

“They’re not friends, Innie,” his brother answered. Expression stern as he shook his head. “They never are.”

“But all they do is play! And laugh! And dance! And sing!” He couldn’t hold back his smile as he threw himself into the water, swimming toward his brother and emerging not long after. “They sing, Brother.” He reached up to cup the older’s cheeks. Eyes wide as he spoke, “I want to hear them sing.”

If there was one thing Hyunjin valued the most in this whole wide world, that would be Jeongin. His dear brother.

“Can I get closer so I can hear them sing?” Jeongin asked, hopeful.

There was opaqueness to him sometimes that made it hard for Jeongin to tell whether he agreed with him or not. So he shifted even closer, squishing his brother’s cheeks between his palms. “Please?”

“No,” Hyunjin said, loud and clear. “You’re not going anywhere near them.”

“But I can’t hear them from this distance!” the younger tried to protest, throwing his hands up in the air. A slight pout apparent on his face as he slowly drifted further from his brother. Voice low as he said, “I want to play too.”

It had always been them. Jeongin and Hyunjin, against the world. It had always been the two of them. 

He had no recollection of others. Neither humans nor sirens alike.

“Hey.” Hyunjin reached for his little brother, gaze softened as he pulled him into an embrace. He was not much bigger than his brother, but scooping Jeongin into his arms wasn’t much of a problem. “You have me.”

Jeongin knew. Not that he wasn’t grateful; “But you don’t play.”

Hearing this, Hyunjin laughed. He brought Jeongin even closer, placing a kiss on the side of his head before finally letting the boy go. “Who says I don’t?”

“You can play?” Jeongin’s hands were back cupping his brother’s cheeks. “Can you also dance?” This time he reached for his brother’s hands, splashing water as he spun the older around. And when he stopped, he brought him closer. Asking, “Can you sing?”

The excitement on Jeongin’s face was so pure Hyunjin could only nod. The younger one almost jumped.

“Can you sing like those human kids too?”

He couldn’t.

“I’ve never heard you sing!” 

He never had any reasons to.

To their kin, singing was a weapon. It could protect them from danger. The melody would drive humans mad, tempted them to their own destruction; drowning in their own sea of desire.

Beautiful, yet deadly. That was how it was supposed to be.

Hyunjin chuckled, glancing at the sky before asking, "How about we go further from here, and I'll sing for you?"

Far away from humans.

"Why! Can't you just do it here?" Jeongin looked excited yet reluctant at the same time. "I still want to watch them play."

It would drive them mad.

But Jeongin didn't have to know that.

"I'm shy," Hyunjin muttered out, actually managing to earn his brother's trust as the younger jumped right into his arms, squealing.

"You're adorable." Jeongin nuzzled his nose against the older's cheek. One of his ways to show his affection. "Alright, let's go."

He reached for his brother's hand, diving into the water and pulled him along. Hyunjin could only laugh as he swam alongside his brother. 

Even under the deep water, he shone.

Jeongin had always been the brighter burning star, basking in his fiery light. While Hyunjin was more like the ocean; steady and calm on the surface, wild and dangerous deep within.

"How much further do we have to go?" The younger asked, moving forward still with their fingers intertwined. 

"Far," Hyunjin answered, gently untangling their fingers as he said, "The loser needs to serve dinner!"

He then picked up his pace. Swimming faster than the younger, enough to make some distance between them, though still within reach. 

Jeongin yelped. "That's unfair!" He, too, fastened up and easily swam passing his brother. "A fair start is needed in order to have a fair race."

"You go on, I'll catch up." He gestured for the younger to keep swimming. 

But Jeongin didn't. He halted, turning around to face his brother with an accusing look. "You wouldn't."

He would always let him win. Always.

Hyunjin bursted out into laughter, reaching back for his brother's hand and pulled him along as he swam further from the shore. "Come on."

The sun had set for quite a while, leaving the moon to do its job once they reached a lone rock in the middle of the sea. 

And as promised, Hyunjin started to sing.

He sang about a boat sailing through the night sky. A rabbit under the cinnamon tree. And lots of stuff Jeongin found silly.

Why would a boat sail across the sky?

Why would a rabbit sit under the cinnamon tree?

All the lyrics didn't make sense to him, but Hyunjin's voice was enchanting. 

He fell in love with the song, just like how he fell in love with his voice.

"Do you think we can do it with the hand-clap game?" Jeongin asked once he recovered from his awe. "Like what the human kids do?"

Hyunjin chuckled, holding up both of his palms. "We can."

They played, filling the night with laughter. And for once, Jeongin didn't ask about the lands and how it was like to live there with many friends. 

He had found a friend in his brother, just like how he had found a parent, a guardian. His everything. Hyunjin was the sole answer to his every problem, it had always been like that. It always will be.

Jeongin would forever blame his curious heart for wanting more.

He would forever blame the day that he asked, "Do you think it'll be alright if I approach that little boy?"

"He's always alone," he continued before his brother could answer. Gaze hopeful as he pleaded with both hands. "Can I be his friend? He doesn't have any friends to play with!"

"Just this once!" Jeongin held up one finger, drifting closer toward his brother. "Please? The other kids are leaving anyway, it's only him! I promise it'll only take a while."

Hyunjin glanced at the lone boy, slumping against the rocks on the shore. _He's like me_ , Jeongin had once said. The boy had always hid himself and watched the other kids play, stayed a little longer even when the others left.

"He's just a boy, he won't hurt me." Jeongin reached for his brother's cheeks, nudging his nose against the older's chin. "I'll be okay, I promise. I can protect myself."

And to his own surprise, his brother nodded. 

"Just this once," said Hyunjin. 

That was all that it took for Jeongin to jump into the water, swimming as fast as he could to reach the shore.

That day turned out to be one of the happiest days of his life, though the mere thought of it now would forever drown him in self-loathe.

That day, he met Chris. 

Sweet, little boy Christopher. Who looked at him dazed, in awe. Who complimented him for his hair. 

Christopher, whose smile was as bright as the sun itself.

They became friends. And surely, Jeongin broke his own words.

"You know, I told my brother I would only see you one time." Jeongin chuckled as he looked up at the night sky. "Look at me now, coming to you everyday."

"I wish I could come to you instead." Christopher's voice was small, but the longing was written clearly all over his face.

The boy once said that it was his dream to leave the lands; that he wanted to spend his days sailing across the sea. Christopher had never liked the lands, Jeongin had always wondered why but hadn't dared to ask.

"You see that rock over there?" Jeongin asked, pointing at his usual hiding spot. "I was there the first time I saw you."

Christopher followed his gaze. Saying, "That's far."

"What do you think of a night swim?"

The siren's question was answered by a soft laughter and a curious voice, asking, "Do you think I can swim that far?"

Jeongin was about to crawl, but Christopher was quick to stop him. He gathered Jeongin into his arms, standing up and carried him to where the water was deep enough for him to swim.

His beautiful tail was useless on land. But on land, there was Christopher. And nothing else seemed to matter.

The moment Jeongin jumped into the sea, the water had almost reached Christopher's chest. "Are you leaving?" the human asked.

But instead of answering, Jeongin turned around. "Hop on my back," he said. "You trust me, don't you?"

"I do," Christopher answered, though he did nothing. 

His eyes widened when Jeongin's back bumped against his chest and the next thing he knew, he already got his arms around the smaller one's neck. Holding his breath as they dived in and swam far from the shore.

Jeongin always made sure to let the boy on his back breathe once in a while. Saying, "Tap on my shoulder if you want to go back."

But the tap never came. 

"We're so far from the shore," Christopher said, now that they were seated next to each other. 

It was cold. The rock under him was cold and his drenched clothes weren't much of a help either. He didn't mind though.

"Aren't you scared?" Jeongin asked. 

"Fears only exist when you have something to lose," Christopher answered. Shivering under his clothes, though his smile was genuine when he turned to look at Jeongin. "I don't have anything to lose."

Jeongin only smiled at his answer.

The reflection of the moon was calm on the water. Jeongin couldn't stop himself when he opened his mouth to ask, "Why were you always alone?"

Christopher laughed, bringing his legs up and hugged them close to his chest. Saying, "They don't want to play with me because I'm different." 

"How come!" Jeongin looked bewildered. "But you have legs!"

The boy laughed even more. He then tilted his head once his laughter died down, asking, "Do you think everything could be solved by a pair of these?" He patted at his own legs, genuinely curious.

Jeongin was silent, though he didn't need to speak for Christopher to know his answer. 

"You have those.. yet you're still different from them." Jeongin looked at Christopher's legs before slowly moving his gaze to his own tail. "I have this. Does that make me very different?"

“No.” Christopher shook his head, gaining the other’s full attention—wide curious eyes focused on him. “That makes you very special.”

Special. The word somehow sounded very foreign to his ears, but Jeongin liked it. "I'm special?" he asked.

And Christopher answered, with absolute clarity: "You are."

Jeongin let his eyes roam over the boy, taking in the familiar warmth of his gaze and the sincerity he offered. He then tilted his head, smiling as he asked, “Want me to teach you a song?”

A slight nod from Christopher was all that it took for Jeongin to hold both of his hands up, gesturing for the other to do the same. He complied. 

“You know, the hand-clapping game? I've always wanted to play but I don't know what they're singing,” said Jeongin. Pausing for a while before adding, “My brother made me a song instead. The lyrics are full of nonsense, though. Promise me you won’t laugh.”

Again, Christopher nodded. “Okay,” he said, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. “I mean. How bad could it be?”

Jeongin was mumbling under his breath, something Christopher couldn’t catch. He shifted closer. And as their palms touched, Jeongin started to sing.

He sang about the white boat, gliding smoothly through the sky. To the land of clouds. He sang about the rabbit under the cinnamon tree, and lots of stuff he still found silly. He thought Christopher would laugh, but the boy kept his promise.

He didn’t laugh, eyes never leaving Jeongin—too captivated in the melody.

As the song came to an end, Christopher leaned closer. Jeongin let him. Eyes fluttering closed as their lips touched.

But what he didn't know, Christopher wasn't the only one approaching.

"Innie, go!"

Hyunjin's voice.

He was pushed into the water and when he opened his eyes, Christopher was no longer by his side.

Hyunjin submerged not long after. He placed both hands on Jeongin's shoulders, shaking them. "You need to go," he said. 

Jeongin tried to break free and to swim back up to Christopher, but Hyunjin's grip was strong. Voice urgent as he spoke, "Jeongin, listen to me."

"But Chris-"

"Go," Hyunjin said. And before he pushed Jeongin deeper into the water he said, "Humans are not our friends. They never will be."

"Go," he said once again. Jeongin had never seen this expression on his brother's face before; looking at it scared him to bone. And so he did the only thing he was told to: he went off.

He swam. Fast, faster than he thought he could. Though still not far enough proven by the loud, pained scream piercing his ears. It was Hyunjin's voice.

And when he turned to look, all he saw was red.

\--

Jeongin grew up with the utmost regret gnawing on his heart. 

His soul, his lonely soul, served as a constant reminder of the life he used to have. The life he could have had.

There were nights he spent crying; soundless, a way to punish himself in the suffocating silence. 

There were days he would think that his brother was still alive. Somewhere out there, somewhere far away. 

But he knew that the world wasn't as kind as he pictured it to be. He could remember exactly how it was, could picture things perfectly behind closed eyes. The scream, the strikes of red that followed after. The ship.

The view of the bottom of the ship that haunted his nightmares throughout the years.

He had grown to despise humans with all his might, drowning every sailor that came in his sight. He had found power in his voice, using it for the deeds that he couldn't even rejoice.

This boat wasn't any different.

Jeongin had begun to sing the moment he landed his eyes on it. It was a small, white boat. Slowly approaching.

As it drifted closer, Jeongin could see how it only had one passenger. His voice got even louder. Braver.

He could feel the laughter bubbling up in his chest as the lone man dived into the cold water. Stupid, stupid human. Temptation wasn't something they could handle well, after all.

At one moment, the song stopped. That should've been enough, the siren thought. The man should've been dead by now.

He'd like to think drowning as a peaceful death. It was, more often, quiet. Jeongin had tried the hard way thrice: it was too loud. Too much blood. 

They would beg for forgiveness. But what are they apologizing for, really?

That also led up to one question he asked himself by the end of the day: what is he killing for?

He knew none of the answers. He just knew that he had to, somehow. And drowning them was a much easier option.

The world seemed to be playing a trick on him tonight, though. 

The man he thought he had killed emerged from the water, head first. Gasping for air. Then followed by a voice—asking for help. Begging, almost.

Drowning wasn't supposed to be loud.

There was something about his plea that made the siren's heart clench. He just couldn't look away even if he wanted to.

Jeongin frowned. 

"Help!" The voice came again, tugging on his heart.

Jeongin cursed under his breath as he dived into the water. He swam closer to the man, pulling him right into his arms as he emerged. Keeping him steady. 

"I got you," Jeongin said.

The man gripped on his shoulders, holding onto him for his life. And looking at his face, Jeongin just had to pull him even closer. Saying, "I got you."

Jeongin brought him to the huge rock that he was on. He climbed up before pulling the man along with him, bringing him right back into the safety of his arms. "I got you."

The man was all wet and shivering, and Jeongin could feel the sudden urge to protect him. He wanted him warm and safe. He _wished_ for him to be warm and safe. And as if the water listened to him, the man began to settle in his arms. No longer shivering. No longer wet. 

The siren slowly pulled away, looking down to find the man looking right back at him. There was something about him—not just his voice, him. His whole.. existence, that melted Jeongin's heart that once numb. And so he asked, "What are you doing to me?"

The man didn't answer. Eyes widening as he reached to place his palm against Jeongin's cheek. "The song," he whispered out rather weakly. "I've heard that."

The words sparked something inside of Jeongin. He wanted to say something, anything. But no words came out, engulfing him in silence.

"Countless times.. in my dreams," the man continued. He then slowly moved his hand up, lightly touching the tip of Jeongin's hair. "Blue hair." He stared at it for quite long before moving the focus of his gaze back to Jeongin's eyes. "It's you."

He tried to sit up, but Jeongin held him in place to keep him from falling. 

"It's you," the man whispered out once again, hand coming back to cup the siren's cheek. "I found you."

"Christopher?" Jeongin tried.

"Christopher?" The man asked back, shattering the threads of thin hope building up inside him.

Jeongin was quick to gain back his composure. Asking, "What's your name?"

"Chan," the man—Chan, answered. He tried to sit up and Jeongin didn't stop him this time. He held up his other hand, both palms rested against Jeongin's cheeks now. There was a slight doubt in his voice as he continued to speak, "But I.. can be Christopher?"

Chan could feel the fear creeping up his spine at Jeongin's lack of answer. "I found you, I finally found you," said Chan, shifting closer. "You're here, you're real."

"I can be whatever you want me to be." He focused his gaze on Jeongin, looking straight at him as his voice came in a soft whisper, "Just.. don't disappear."

Nonsense. Jeongin thought the man was speaking nonsense. There were so many questions in his head though. And before he could ask, the man passed out—going straight back into his arms.

\--

Chan woke up in his boat.

He shut his eyes; elbow lifted as a shield against the morning sun only to jolt up seconds after, eyes wide open. 

He was all alone.

The warmth felt soothing against his skin but cruel against his heart. Was it just another dream? 

It was always the same dream. He had first gotten it twelve years ago, the exact same day he found himself waking up in a small hut by the sea. He had no recollection of who he was, of how he had gotten there. None of the adults told him of what happened, either. It was almost like, he just.. existed, out of nowhere. 

He remembered meeting a boy his age back then. He was bringing him a tray of foods, eyes wide and curious as he watched him eat. 

He remembered asking, voice sounded strange even to his own ears: "Do you know who I am?"

The boy shook his head. Seeming hesitant at first before leaning closer, whispering, "They said they found you in the middle of the sea."

He stopped munching, hands coming down to his lap before asking, "They?"

"The sailors!" There was a glint in his eyes as he spoke. "They're really cool men who sail across the sea. I want to be like them when I grow up!"

The kid then introduced himself as Changbin, also offering him a name: "How about I call you Chan?"

"Chan?" Little Chan asked, eyes wide.

The answer came in the form of an excited nod and rough palms squishing his cheeks. "Chan! I think that suits you."

That was how he had gotten his name. Chan.

He followed Changbin everywhere since then; sharing the same dream, sharing the same fear.

They wanted to become sailors, the sea had become their playground to explore. He could remember clearly those nights they spent staying up to fish—Changbin's father was a self-proclaimed best fisherman in the village, he was always eager to ask the two boys to tag along. 

Throughout their years, there was only one thing Chan was lacking: he couldn't swim. The sole reason behind his shattered goal to become a sailor. 

No matter how much Changbin taught him, he always, always ended up drowning. 

He blamed it on his dreams.

It was always the same dream. One where his heart long to be with the beauty he could only look from afar. The gleaming blue hair that shone under the moonlight; the melody calling him to come forward. 

In his dreams, he always dived. The coldness of the water was piercing against his skin as it ever so slowly pulled him deep, deeper into the sea. The darkness would always swallow him whole, rendering him helpless. Voiceless. And he would always wake up gasping for air, hurting.

It was all the same, every night. 

He had a feeling last night wasn't a dream.

He had never gotten that far, had never dreamt in which he wouldn't end up drowning. 

The fear that consumed him in the cold water was familiar, but the strong urge to fight back and not get drowned was new. And so he didn't return for the day—holding on to the hope that last night, was indeed, real.

He stayed in his boat. It was a small fishing boat, a gift from Changbin's father when Changbin had left for the sea. 

"We can still go fishing, ye? Just me and you," the old man had teased, showing his lopsided grin. 

He had one arm wrapped around Chan, standing tall and proud as he sent his only son away on the journey he had always dreamt of.

"Take care of him for me, will you?" Changbin had asked back then.

Chan's answer came in a heartbeat, "I will."

The old man's tears fell once the ship sailed off. He waved and shouted, wishing for a safe return. Though the ship hadn't returned even years after he passed.

Chan ended up spending most of his nights in the sea since then; last night wasn't an exception. Though he would usually return by dawn, he always brought enough foods to last for days.

As his old man once said, "Better be prepared, you never know what'll happen."

Chan guessed it applied in a situation like this, he made a mental note to thank him in his prayer later.

He sat in silence and waited, watching as the day went by and the sky turned dark. He waited and waited, battling the sleep that started to take over him. But still, there were no signs of the siren.

He took a last look around before finally deciding to call it a day, curling up in the small space on the surface of the boat.

He remembered falling asleep to the sound of the gentle wave. It had always sounded alluring to his ears; inviting. 

"Weird," Changbin had told him once. "You can't even swim, how do you even find that comforting?"

A small smile made its way onto his face at the memory. He missed Changbin. He missed their old man, too.

Though he knew on top of all that, there was something else his heart desperately needed. Something he was unable to reach.

\--

Over the years, Jeongin had learned not to visit the same place twice.

He would stay in one place for months, years even. He would find the quietest part of the sea—away from humans, taking in all the serenity it offered before it was ruined.

He'd drown those that came near: ships, boats, anything with humans in sight. Then he would not return, for the place would not feel the same once lives were taken.

Though this time, he found his way back to the place he had been for the last few weeks; surprising even himself as he swam toward the familiar white boat whose passenger he had saved.

His body seemed to move in its own accords, tail flapping to get himself closer, closer toward the man that tugged on his heart.

His hand reached for the edge of the boat, carefully pulling himself up to take a look. The man was still there. Asleep, all curled up under the starry night sky.

He wanted to touch. He wanted to brush away the black strands sticking to his forehead; he wanted to take the man somewhere calm and safe. Wanted to shield the man away from any harm.

Weird, Jeongin thought. 

Unconsciously, he reached his hand further. The boat shook along with his movement, waking the man up from his slumber.

Their eyes met, for a while. 

And everything seemed to make sense.

The man blinked. Once, twice. Taking in the sight in front of his eyes as he reached his hand out, meeting Jeongin's that had stopped midair. 

The touch was light, but it was all that it took for Jeongin to pull himself up onto the boat and landed straight into the man's arms. 

The boat shook under the new weight, and the man's head still seemed to be clouded with sleep: but Jeongin could care less. 

It was him.

He was unsure yesterday, but now it all seemed clear. 

Christopher. His dear Christopher.

He wanted to hate him, wanted to put all the blame on him, but found himself unable to do so as they crashed into each other. He found Christopher's lips against his own, clawing at the wet fabric of his shirt as he pulled him closer.

Christopher's arms found its way around the siren's smaller figure. He fluttered his eyes closed, moving his mouth against Jeongin's—kissing him like he was drowning and he could only breathe through _him._

It all came back rushing in. The memories. The old, locked down memories that his heart had kept shut. Jeongin. Jeongin. Jeongin.

The piece of his heart he had been missing: Jeongin.

And now it all seemed clear.

\--

That night, Jeongin looked up at the night sky with his back against Christopher's chest. The latter wouldn't let him go; having his arms safely around his waist as his mouth chanted Jeongin's name. 

"Jeongin," he breathed out once more.

"I'm here," the siren answered, closing his eyes at the feeling of Christopher's lips against his nape. 

"It's you," he finally said. 

Jeongin couldn't even hold back the small chuckle escaping his lips at his words. He then said, "So you know how to speak other than my name?"

Christopher's answer came with a grunt: "Jeongin."

And with that, Jeongin laughed.

This was the man whose existence costed him his brother's life. But in his arms, he felt at ease. He wanted to be in his arms. He wanted to be with him. This time, again, Jeongin wanted to be selfish.

Besides, what more could he have lost?

They decided to be with each other. Days turned to months, months turned to years. With him, time didn't seem to exist.

They went from spending their nights on his boat, the huge rocks, to the small deserted island Jeongin had found during his foodhunt.

Christopher's ability to swim also came back along with his memories. He no longer dreamed of Jeongin, for the missing piece of his heart had been completed. He fell asleep at nights holding Jeongin close in his arms, close to his heart.

Jeongin had no longer drowned any ships. Or any boats, in that matter. Everytime those things came in sight, Christopher would shake his head. Saying, "We can just move before they see us?"

Jeongin always agreed.

Though this time, Christopher didn't move an inch.

Jeongin had waited for the man to ask them to move, just like how he used to everytime a ship came in sight. But Christopher was unmoving, eyes never leaving the ship that was slowly coming near.

"Do you think we should leave?" Jeongin tried asking.

Christopher was quick to shake his head. He then turned his gaze to Jeongin, saying, "My friend is there."

Christopher had told him all about him: Changbin. And Jeongin had always been thankful to him; for befriending Christopher, for growing up with him.

But the ship approaching them was huge, it was unlikely for Changbin to be the only one in there.

Christopher's hands were balled into a fist and Jeongin reached for one, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Do you want to stay?" 

Christopher seemed hesitant, but in the end he nodded.

Jeongin's smile was sincere when he spoke, "Go home." He brushed his thumb against the back of the other's hand. "Return to the place you're supposed to be."

"No." Christopher was quick to answer. Adding not long after, "We can go together. Changbin will understand, but I just have to see him first."

Jeongin tried to seek for any doubts in Christopher's eyes but ended up finding none. So he nodded, and they stayed. Hand in hand, waiting as the ship was approaching.

Christopher was right about one thing: Changbin was on the ship.

Jeongin saw him. His description fit the ones Christopher had been telling him, but taller. Bulkier. He seemed to be thinking his sight was deceiving him as he leaned from the edge of the ship to take a better look.

Christopher was the first one shouting, loud and clear, "Chaaaaangbin!"

Another voice was then heard as Changbin cupped his mouth, shouting for his friend's name. The two looked excited, all grinning and jumping as they waved their hands.

Though Christopher was wrong about one thing: Changbin _did not_ understand.

As the ship came even closer, his smile slowly faltered. The moment he landed his eyes on Jeongin's tail, his expression turned into something between hatred and disgust.

The things that followed after came in a blur.

There was a spear thrown in their direction—aimed straight at Jeongin, and Christopher was quick to shield him with his own body, falling over as the pain shot through his chest.

He tried to draw in a breath and choked; spasming for the pain had now taken over his body. 

Jeongin took him into his arms, not even a tear fell from his eyes as Christopher's hand reached for his cheek. 

"You need.." he croaked out, blood gushing out from his chest where the spear was planted. "..to go."

No.

Jeongin would not run away.

Not this time, not again.

And so he started to sing, using all the power he had left in him to lure the whole ship to their own deaths.

Threats. Humans were nothing but a mere threat.

And Jeongin stayed. He stayed until Christopher used up his last breath; whispering out his prayer to whatever Being was cruel enough to watch all of these unfolding from above as he held Christopher close.

_In another life,_

He took the spear out of Christopher's unmoving chest. Please let the pain go away.

_let us be free from our tangled fate._

Then he dived into the sea, with his lover in his arms. And he swam, he swam. Deep into where nobody could find; deep where he would keep his lover safe and sound.

> _All things have rest, and ripen toward the grave_   
>  _In silence; ripen, fall and cease:_   
>  _Give us long rest or death, dark death, or dreamful ease._

\- Alfred Lord Tennyson

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so.. my skz... fic.. debut... sobs. Thank you for making it until the very end, comrade. Comments would be much appreciated!


End file.
